


Fealty

by scy



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets noticed by the birds and beasts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Soar. These things happen, mostly because people, seperis in particular encourage them.

Arthur had his hand on the hilt of his sword when he said offhandedly. "Merlin, have you noticed that we're being followed?"

Merlin looked confused, which was, as far as Arthur could tell, his state of mind in general, but he did glance at the woods around them. "What do you mean?"

"Well, that bird is either attracted to your scarf or else you're carrying something very tasty in your pack." Arthur glanced to the side. "And it's brought along a few friends."

"They're just birds, sire," Merlin said, only humoring Arthur until he could figure out what else to do.

"Of course, and herds of deer often follow men in the forest. I had forgotten, undoubtedly this is why none of the villagers in these parts are going hungry."

Merlin wrinkled his nose. "That was disgusting."

"You like venison as well as anyone," Arthur said pointedly, and Merlin was forced to concede Arthur was right.

"I've never seen deer come this close," Merlin said.

"So you agree it's unusual."

"Yes." Merlin frowned as though in pain and jumped when he realized Arthur was staring at him expectantly. "What?"

"Can't you do something about this?" Arthur waved a hand at the menagerie of animals gathering around them. "Preferably before we're overrun?"

"What would you have me do, sire?" Like he had no idea what Arthur was talking about, and the matter of Merlin working magic hadn't been a sore subject between them until Merlin convinced Arthur that he wasn't hiding it to keep a secret, but because he had other motivations. Arthur was growing accustomed to the idea that Merlin lied, but only for the good of other people, and most often for Arthur's sake.

Arthur shrugged, playing along. "Don't you know any ways of discouraging them?"

"Ways?"

Arthur sighed. "Are you completely useless at everything?"

Merlin glared. "I didn't get instruction in this when I was growing up. Unlike some people I could mention, who were handed swords before they left their cribs." He held his tongue on the rest of it, but Arthur could hear it quite clearly. Unlike people that had gotten away with doing whatever they wanted because nobody wanted to tell them they couldn't have the world.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's tragic that the nobility gives its children all the advantages. We can debate the inequality of your upbringing later, but at the moment we have a more pressing concern." He paused. "Is that a pack of wolves on our right?"

It was, and Merlin was beginning to look a bit more panicked than bemused. "Okay, I get your point, I'll try something."

"At last."

"Please be quiet, sire, I don't want to make a mistake."

"We don't want a repeat of the last month," Arthur said, and was quiet as Merlin glanced at him admonishingly and then turned to the woods surrounding them and made a gesture that brought light into a circle around them.

"I didn't do that," Merlin said. "Anyway, you like having wings."

While that was true, Arthur didn't appreciate having things done to him without his permission, which was his entire rationale for striking first with extreme prejudice and a sharp blade.

"That isn't the point, Merlin, neither is the fact that you like it when I have wings too." Arthur waited for Merlin to finished coughing. "And whether I do or not, it has little bearing on the fact that in a few moments you are going to be having an argument with a bear." Arthur looked thoughtfully at the beast ambling toward them. "Of course, I imagine it will be a very brief conversation." He watched as the ring of light grew brighter, but he couldn't imagine it would do anything in the way of repelling the animals. "Excellent, now we can see how outnumbered we are," Arthur said, and Merlin continued to give him unhappy looks. "No, please get on with it."

The first animal to reach the edge of the circle was a wolf, who sniffed at it, and then sat back on its haunches.

"Did you mean to do that as well?"

"That wasn't me," Merlin said, but stared in bemusement as every other creature crowded around them, sitting on the ground or perching in the trees. None of them appeared aggressive, indeed, it seemed like they were waiting for something.

"Are you certain this isn't a side effect?" Arthur asked.

Just as Merlin was about to answer, with undoubtedly no respect whatsoever, the bear lowered its head to Arthur and then looked unmistakably at Merlin, who stepped back in surprise.

"Merlin?"

"That's odd." He stumbled, and Arthur stepped up beside him so Merlin could grab him when he flailed and lost his balance, which he did.

"What's wrong?"Merlin was staring at the bear, and then the wolf, and two of the rabbits inclined their heads in Arthur's direction, followed by the birds, a badger, and a pair of unicorns.

"What are they doing?"

"Bowing," Merlin said, head tilted to the side. "They say that they have been waiting a very long time, Arthur Pendragon, and with your arrival, they accept you as their liege lord."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Say again?"

"That's what they told me."

"You're talking to them?"

"Well, technically, they're talking to me, but yes, I can hear them," Merlin said.

"Are they telling you to do anything?"

"No," Merlin said. "I am not being controlled by a bunch of rabbits." He flinched. "Sorry."

Indeed, Arthur noticed that the rabbits seemed a bit peeved, and he didn't hide a grin at this. No matter the situation, Merlin could be counted on to put his foot in his mouth at least once. Arthur sheathed his sword and bowed deeply to the entire coterie and smiled at all of them. "I am delighted to make your acquaintances and am grateful for your offer of allegiance."

The wolf's mouth fell open and it hopped up, bouncing to the edge of the circle and looking almost like an overly excited dog. The bear let out a low growl, and the wolf slunk back to its place.

"Please excuse her," Merlin translated, "she never thought she would live to see the Pendragon's reign."

Arthur felt rather bad, and spoke up. "No, really, I wasn't offended." He added in an undertone to Merlin, "I think you can drop the circle, they don't seem to want to eat us, in spite of your bad manners."

"Mine?" Merlin asked, and glared at Arthur while he made a gesture and the circle disappeared.

One of the deer stamped the ground, and Merlin frowned. "I do try," he said, and got another, more emphatic response, from the entire herd. "It's not my fault that he won't listen to me until he gets himself stuck in a tree," Merlin added, and Arthur hadn't, not really, and he refused to hear otherwise. There was another silent remark from the deer, and then the bear let out a grunt that made Merlin smile. "Yes, I know, and I'll ask." He turned to Arthur. "They want to know if you'd mind, um, visiting them, when you're not hunting."

Arthur got little time to himself, but hunting was one instance where he could disappear for days and so long as he returned to the castle in relatively good humor, the king didn't ask any questions or care whether or not Arthur had been successful. And, it wasn't as if he hadn't been doing almost that very thing when he'd been testing the limits of his wings. He made another bow, and grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

With that settled, the animals began to depart, each bobbing their heads in what Arthur now interpreted as in a respectful manner. The birds were the last to leave the clearing and directed what sounded like several pointed remarks at Merlin and he winced.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I've just been advised to keep a closer eye on our king," Merlin said, and blushed. "As I should know better than to let my mate go flying around the countryside alone."

Arthur tugged Merlin close for a second and brushed his mouth against his hair, and said innocently,"You know, I offered to take you with me, but as I recall, you have this unfortunate fear of heights and held on so tightly that you nearly strangled me. Even before I started doing dives and somersaults."

Merlin swung his pack hard in Arthur's direction. Arthur dodged, of course, and laughed.


End file.
